I'm a Thunderclan Cat!
by Echoflight-Jayfeather Lover
Summary: This is a story, about one of Warriors number one fans, gets sucked into the life of a Clan cat! Now, she will have to face enemies, loves, trusts, and have bravery to protect and defend the cats she cares and loves!
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCESThunderclan

Leader: **Firestar—**ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and emerald green eyes

Deputy: **Brambleclaw—**dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Medicine Cat: **Leafpool—**light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, with distinctive ginger markings and amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)

**Dustpelt—**dark brown tabby tom

**Graystripe—**longhaired gray tom with yellow eyes

**Sandstorm—**pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw

**Squirrelflight—**dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudtail—**longhaired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

**Brackenfur—**golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

**Sorreltail—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornclaw—**golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

**Brightheart—**white she-cat with ginger patches

**Ashfur—**pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

**Spiderleg—**long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)—**brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

**Stormfur—**dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of Riverclan

**Whitewing—**white she-cat with green eyes

**Birchfall—**light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Echopaw

Apprentices: (More then six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Berrypaw—**cream-colored tom with blue eyes

**Hazelpaw—**small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousepaw—**gray-and-white tom

**Cinderpaw—**gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Honeypaw—**light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Poppypaw—**tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Lionpaw—**golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollypaw—**black she-cat with green eyes

**Echopaw—**pretty dark brown tabby she-cat, with lighter brown stripes, and amber eyes

**Jaypaw—**gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ferncloud—**pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit (white she-cat) and Foxkit (reddish tabby tom)

**Daisy—**cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

**Millie—**striped tabby gray she-cat, former kittypet, expecting Graystripe's kits

Elders: (Toms and she-cats now retired)

**Mousefur—**small dusky brown she-cat

**Longtail—**pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight


	2. Chapter 1: I'm a Cat!

Chapter 1

_**I'm a Cat?**_

I sighed as I opened my eyes to shining sunlight. _Some day this is going to be_, I thought bitterly, as I stood up. But….I wasn't standing.

I looked down, to see myself as a cat. Wait….a _cat?_

I held back a shriek of horror. Instead of standing up, I was on all fours. Instead of being tall, I was the height of a 7-month-old cat.

I looked myself over. I had soft, fluffy dark brown fur, with lighter brown tabby stripes.

I sat back down, trying to think things over, but then I heard voices.

"For the _last _time Berrynose! Don't speak without thinking!" snapped an irritated voice.  
>"I'm sorry Dustpelt!" replied back a mew. "But he was asking for it!"<p>

"Asking for it?" echoed a disbelieving mew. "Oh shut up, Lionpaw!" snapped Berrynose.

_Wait…. Berrynose? Dustpelt? Lionblaze? I _know _these names! More like…I've read about them. _I thought.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" snapped Dustpelt.

My fur stood on end with shock. "I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, backing up. "I…I didn't realize I was on your territory."

Berrynose snorted. "Didn't realize?" he spat. "More like, you did it on purpose!" he snarled, baring his teeth.

"This is exactly what I was talking about earlier, Berrynose!" snapped Dustpelt. "Think before you say something stupid!" He then turned his amber gaze on me. "I apologize for my warrior. He's a little disrespectful."

I shook my head. "Oh no, it's all right."

"What's your name?" asked Lionpaw.

I hesitated. If I gave out my real name—which is a twoleg name—they would immediately think I'm a kittypet. "Echo." I meowed. "My name is Echo."

"Nice to meet you, Echo" Mewed Dustpelt. "Since you didn't know, we'll let you off with a warning. But next time, don't think you won't get punished."

The patrol then began to walk off.

"Wait!" I called out.

Dustpelt looked over his shoulder. "What?" He meowed.

I shuffled my paws anxiously. "I…I was wondering if …well…I could join your clan?"

Dustpelt hesitated, and I was afraid he was going to say 'no', but then he meowed. "Usually cats are _invited _to join the clan, but if you want to…" he nodded, and then I began to follow the cats back to Thunderclan camp.

When we reached the hollow, smells of different cats greeted me. _"Soon you will know all cat scents by name" _I recalled Lionheart's words to Rusty in, _Into the Wild_.

When we reached the clearing, cats that were already gathered out, greeted us. "Who is she?" "Where does she come from?" "Is she a loner? Or a Kittypet?" "Is she from an enemy clan?"

My head buzzed at all of the comments. "Get back" snapped Dustpelt, his temper rising. Reluctantly obeying, cats stepped back.

I looked up over to the Highledge. A tom with a flaming ginger colored coat, and emerald green eyes appeared. He flashed his green gaze across the camp, and when he spotted Dustpelt and the rest of the patrol, he bounded down to greet us. "Who is this?" he meowed, his manner friendly, yet curt.

"This is Echo" Replied Dustpelt. "We found her straying onto Thunderclan border near Shadowclan border, and she says she wants to join Thunderclan."

Mews of worry and surprise shook throughout all the cats in the clearing.

The ginger tom—who was Firestar—ignored them, and turned his friendly emerald gaze at me. "You must be Echo." He meowed. "I am Firestar—leader of Thunderclan. What brings you here?" he asked, his green eyes flashing with curiosity.

I shuffled my paws nervously. "Well….like….err… Dustpelt said, I want to join the clan."

I saw Dustpelt flinch next to me. He hadn't told me his name, so he must've been shocked.

Firestar nodded. "We usually invite cats, but we're always welcome to more joining." He meowed.

"So you're _actually _going to let her join?" growled a voice from the back. I turned to look to see who spoke. It was Spiderleg.

"Who knows where she's from?" he continued, his cackles raised. "She could be a spy from an enemy clan!"  
>Firestar blinked at the warrior, then turned back to face me. "Echo, are you from another clan?" he meowed.<p>

I shook my head. "No Firestar." I meowed, bowing my head.

Birchfall snorted. "How do we know she's not lying?" he countered.

I flinched, as if Birchfall had gone up to me, and raked his claws across my muzzle. _Most of them don't believe me…._I thought, dragging my gaze across all the cats that had gathered. _"He smells your fear scent. They all do." _Lionheart's words to Rusty ringed in my head. _Show them I'm not afraid! _I thought determinedly, as I swept my gaze across everyone, with more confidence. I raked my claws hardly against the stone floor. I took small breaths, closed my eyes, and tried to contain my fear and temper. I then snapped my eyes opened again. "I want to join Thunderclan." I meowed. "I will protect my clanmates with my life. I'll show dedicated loyalty, and I'll do anything to protect my clanmates."

Everyone seemed shock by my small speech.

"Echopaw!" chanted a voice. I turned my gaze to see who spoke. It was Squirrelflight. The ginger warrior was smiling, and her green eyes were brimming with kindness. "She deserves to be apart of our clan!" she meowed to the cats around her. I saw a light brown tabby with a white chest, and distinctive ginger markings nod. _Leafpool_, I realized. The cat that gave birth to Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. The cat that fell in love with Crowfeather. She broke the Medicine Cat code, and the Warrior Code.

"Echopaw! Echopaw!" Chanted some cats around my age.

Some warriors even joined in. I recognized the longhaired gray tom with cheerful yellow eyes; Graystripe. A pale ginger she-cat was also chanting; Sandstorm.

I purred. "Thank you….all of you." I meowed, bowing my head again. "I promise, I'll do everything I can, to protect Thunderclan!"

Firestar's muzzle nudged me. "Come, Echo." He meowed. I nodded, and padded after the flame-colored tom, as we walked up onto the Highledge.

"This young she-cat wishes to join Thunderclan. Starclan, I ask you to watch over her. And guide her paws on the path of a true warrior." Firestar turned his green gaze, which was up looking at the sky, and met mine. "Echo, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Starclan, watch over her, and guide her. So she will understand the ways of a true clan cat." His green gaze swept over the clan cats gathered under the Highledge. "Birchfall, will be your mentor." He meowed. "Birchfall, you questioned Echopaw when she wanted to join the clan. You'll be the cat to know of her to succeed in being a clan cat the most."

Birchfall walked up to me, his amber gaze softening a little. _I must be his first apprentice! _I realized, remembering that Birchfall hasn't had an apprentice yet. He then leaned down, and touched noses with me. "Don't think I'll go easy on you." He meowed.

I nodded. "Don't worry." I replied.

When we broke apart, the clan began cheering. "Echopaw! Echopaw!" I closed my eyes, basking in the kindness in their mews. I was on my way to being a true Thunderclan apprentice!


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2 Training

After the ceremony, I gazed at Birchfall. "What are we going to do first?" I asked. Birchfall looked back at me, and shrugged. "Don't know." He replied. His gaze swept across the clearing, until he spotted Sandstorm talking with Honeypaw. "Sandstorm!" he called out to the pale ginger she-cat. Sandstorm tore her gaze away from Honeypaw, and then spotted Birchfall. She then meowed something to Honeypaw, and they walked up to us. "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you want to join me and Echopaw here on a tour of the forest?" he asked.

Sandstorm paused for a second, turned to her apprentice, and then nodded. "Sure." She meowed. "Honeypaw could use a refresh."

I turned to the light brown tabby. "Hi, I'm Echopaw." I meowed. Honeypaw turned her amber gaze at me, and smiled. "I'm Honeypaw. It's nice to meet you, Echopaw." She meowed.

"Let's get going." Birchfall meowed, nudging me. I nodded, then the four of us treaded off into the forest.

"This is Thunderclan territory, as you well know." Birchfall meowed. "Over there, where you were found, is near the Shadowclan border. Farther down, near the moor, is Windclan. And around the river, with more marshy places, with ferns and reeds, is Riverclan."

I nodded, already knowing where all the clans were. And most of the cats in each clan. Heck, I even knew where the past clans lived!

"This way." Sandstorm meowed. I followed, walking beside Honeypaw. "What's it like being a Thunderclan apprentice?" I asked her. Honeypaw turned her amber gaze at me. "It's really exciting!" she meowed. "We get to learn the ways of a real warrior. Once we've trained enough, we'll be able to become one as well! Berrypaw and his littermates are becoming warriors later today." Honeypaw added. "They're having their assessments."

I nodded, remembering Honeyfern's love story with Berrynose with a pain. The pretty light brown tabby loved the cream-colored warrior, and when they were sharing tongues one day, Honeyfern got bit by a snake, trying to protect Briarkit. My gaze narrowed. _I am _not _going to let that happen!_

Honeypaw tilted her head. "What's wrong?" she meowed. I shook my head, and smiled. "N-nothing!" I meowed, as we walked on.

"This is the clearing." Birchfall announced. "Here, we train apprentices with battle moves."

My eyes shined. "Can we learn some now?" I asked. Birchfall's amber gaze gleamed. "Maybe later." He answered, as we walked on.

After we had explored the whole Thunderclan territory, my paws felt as if they would fall off.

"I guess we're done for now." Birchfall meowed, seeing my state. "Let's go back to camp."

I yawned. After I had rested, Birchfall took me to the clearing to teach me battle moves. I felt sore, but I was happy that I was able to learn the moves that I've read about so often.

A finch plopped down in front of me. I looked up to see a pretty brown tabby she-cat, with gray eyes. "Hello." She meowed. Her voice was slightly deeper then most of the she-cats here. I nodded to her. "Hello."

"I'm Brook Where Small Fish Swim," the brown tabby continued. "But you can call me Brook for short."

I smiled to her. "I'm Echopaw."

Brook nodded. "You look hungry." She commented, nodding to the finch. "Eat. You'll be even more exhausted if you don't at least eat something."

I nodded, staring down at the bird. _I wonder what bird tastes like? _I thought, as I bent down, and took a bite.

It was good. Flavors danced across my mouth; flavors of the forest. "Thanks." I meowed after I swallowed.

Brook nodded. "Don't mention it" she meowed kindly, as she padded off.

I continued eating. After I was done, I buried the bones of the bird, and then sat up, and began grooming myself.

"Hi there." A voice meowed.

I looked up, and saw a long-furred black she-cat, with green eyes. "Hollylea-paw!" I meowed. _Crap…I almost gave away her warrior name…._I thought nervously.

Hollypaw smiled. "I'll take you to the Apprentice's Den." She meowed. I nodded, my eyes getting heavy. I stood up, and followed the black she-cat to a den. Inside, there were already some apprentices gathered.

Hollypaw led me farther into the den, to an empty moss bed. "Here's your nest." She meowed. I nodded, and then layed down.

Hollypaw rested down beside me in a nest. "Good Night." I meowed to her. Hollypaw nodded. "Night." She meowed, as I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Knowledge can Lead to Pain

Chapter 3 Sometimes the Greatest Knowledge, can Lead to Suffering

I sighed. Early that day, I had learned that hunting wasn't as easy as it was when you read about it. But, I at least was able to catch a squirrel.

"You're new to the clans." Birchfall had said. "Yet, you still caught a good catch."

"Hey! Echopaw! You wanna join me and Sandstorm, and Brackenfur on a patrol?" asked Hollypaw.

I nodded, standing up grateful for something to do.

Once we had left the hollow, a different smell hit my nostrils. It was different then Shadowclan's, Riverclan's, and Windclan's. It wasn't Thunderclan scent either. I looked over to the senior warriors, to see if they scented anything, but they showed no sign of it.

"Hollypaw" I meowed to the black apprentice. She turned her green gaze on me. "What?" she meowed. She must not have scented the smell either. I shook my head. "Nothing." I meowed, catching up with Brackenfur and Sandstorm. _I must be around the time of Eclipse. I saw Millie in the nursery, so it is Eclipse. ….What stranger or battle happened in Eclipse?_ I wondered. The thought hit me. "Sol!" I gasped out loud.

I stopped walking, and Brackenfur and Sandstorm looked back at me. "Is something wrong?" Brackenfur meowed.

My fur on the back of my neck was on end. Sol; the cat who knew almost everything about the clan cats, since Midnight told him.

Suddenly, Hollypaw let out a slight shriek. I turned around, to see her eyes widened near the river. I ran up to her. "Hollypaw?" I meowed. "What's wrong?"

Hollypaw's green eyes were wide with horror. "I…I just saw..a cat! But…he was the size of a lion!"

_Sol…_my eyes narrowed, as I looked over to where Hollypaw was staring. There, was a huge cat. He had tortoiseshell fur, splashed with ginger and white, and big yellow-amber eyes.

All of what happened in Eclipse came back to me. The fight with Windclan, the Catmint supply near the Twoleg place gone, Sol warning of 'The sun vanishing'. My eyes narrowed again. _I'll be the first one to tell the cats Sol!_

By the time Sandstorm and Brackenfur got to where we were, Sol was gone. "Hollypaw, you must be imagining things." Sighed Sandstorm.

Hollypaw looked at me questioningly, but I shook my head. Hollypaw glared at me, and ignored me throughout the rest of the patrol.

Back at camp, I immediately wanted to go tell Firestar what happened, but stopped in my tracks. _They're all going to wonder how I know of that! I can just imagine it! "Oh, that's because I actually was a twoleg beforehand, but now I'm a cat! And I know everything about you guys! You're past, and future! I also know that Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are the 3! And then the 4__th__ is Dovewing!" Feh! I'll sound so stupid!_

Catmint! The catmint was destroyed during the battle, since Riverclan and Windclan invaded the whole territory. I raked my claws against the ground, and then pelted to the Medicine Den.

"Leafpool! Jayfea-paw!" I called out.

The light brown tabby slipped out of the shadows in the den, her amber eyes blinking. "What is it?" she meowed. Following her was the legendary Jayfeather; the gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, who could walk in cats dreams, and read their visions.

I took a breath. "You need to collect _all_ of the ready catmint at the abandoned twoleg place." I meowed.

Jaypaw turned his blind blue gaze at me. "And why in the name of Starclan would we do that?" He demanded.

I took another breath. "Because….something bad will happen, and cause you guys all to loose catmint."

Leafpool cocked her head at me. "What kind of bad thing?" she meowed.

Should I really tell them about me being a twoleg? They are medicine cats, and they're inclined to Starclan's will…so it has to be safe to tell them!

"I…I know stuff, that all of you don't." I meowed, sitting down.

Leafpool stared at me, and sat down as well, along with Jaypaw. "And what's that?" she meowed, curiosity burning in her amber eyes.

"…I used to be a twoleg." I whispered, just barely loud enough for them to hear. They stared at me dumbfounded. "What?"

"I used to be a twoleg." I repeated.

"What do you mean by that? That's impossible! A twoleg turning into a cat!" Jaypaw growled.

_How do I convince them?_

"Can I prove it to you?" I asked. Leafpool nodded.

"Those so called "monsters", are actually cars. Twolegs use them to go from place to place. They're not actually real, or blind. They run on a motor; some machine that helps them move. They also run on gas. Gooey, black liquid that helps the motor run. Monster's don't actually eat cats, or forcefully harm them. They actually can't see the cats, since monster's are much bigger, and the twoleg can't see the cat, and stop the car fast enough to not kill the cat."

Leafpool's amber eyes were wide, and Jaypaw's ears twitched.

"Twoleg's are actually called humans. Or, at least that's what twolegs call themselves. Also, twolegs don't mean to harm cats. They just speak a different language. But, I can understand both languages."

"…I see…." Leafpool murmured. "But, can you tell us something that will happen in the past?"

I swallowed. "Tomorrow, or later tonight, Windclan and Riverclan will team up together, and set an ambush on us. During the fight, we'll be fighting all over Thunderclan territory. The abandoned twoleg place is the main target for the main battle, and all the catmint will get trampled. A couple moons after the battle, Greencough will strike horribly in the clan. Countless cats will get ill, and Millie gets fatally ill, and almost dies."

Leafpool almost looked as if she were about to faint.

"I don't know why I'm here though. I used to be a human, so I'm wondering why Starclan wants me here." I meowed thoughtfully, trying to change the subject.

"So that's why you want us to gather all the catmint." Jaypaw mewed.

Leafpool stood up suddenly. "Echopaw, we _have_ to tell the clan. Or at least Firestar." She meowed.

My eyes widened with horror. "No! Leafpool! Please don't! …E-every cat will look at me differently. They'll think I'm crazy! I just even barely got accepted by my own mentor!"

Leafpool's gaze softened. "Don't worry" she meowed, leaning down to lick me between the ears. "I won't tell him you're a twoleg. I'll just say that Starclan told you all of this."

"And what happens if he protests?" I mewed.

"Then I'll tell him Starclan has their mysteries."

I hesitated, and then nodded as I followed Leafpool out of the Medicine Den.

"Hey."

I turned around to face Jaypaw.

"What you said…is it true?" He meowed, his blue eyes focusing on the ground. I nodded sadly. "Yes…"

"What else do you know?"

"…If I tell you…it could endanger the future as we speak."

Jaypaw hesitated, as if he were going to say something else, but didn't. He then walked on to the Highledge where Firestar's den was. I followed him.

Inside the den, was Firestar and Sandstorm. "Ah, Leafpool" Firestar mewed. "Come in." his gaze narrowed when I followed the two medicine cats. "Echopaw, why are you here? Don't tell me you're sick." He meowed.

I shook my head. "No Firestar. I'm not."

Firestar nodded. "What's wrong?"

Leafpool then launched into the whole explanation of my telling, and then when Firestar asked why Starclan told me this, Leafpool meowed, "Starclan chooses whom they speak to. Sometimes Medicine Cats, and sometimes ordinary cats. Starclan holds their mysteries, like we do as well."

I stared admiringly at Leafpool. She was so clever and brave. My gaze saddened a little. When she broke the code, she became completely devastated, and weak. She lost the cat she loved, her kits never cared for her again, and she lost her calling as a medicine cat.

I quickly looked over to Jaypaw. _I should think carefully. _I thought, staring at the blind medicine cat apprentice. _His power can read minds, and see visions. If I'm not careful, he can find out stuff he's not supposed to know. _

After Leafpool was done talking, Firestar turned his emerald green gaze at me. "Are you positive it was Starclan?" He meowed. I knew what he was thinking; he was worried it was a Dark Forest cat. I nodded. "Absolutely. And, I also know who it was." I added, winking at Leafpool. Leafpool nodded. Firestar cocked his head. "Who?" he asked.

"Spottedleaf." I answered.

Firestar nodded, and so did Sandstorm, as if they were remembering the beautiful tortoiseshell medicine cat.

"Leafpool, go and collect all of the catmint stems that are ready." Firestar ordered his daughter. "Jaypaw, you and Echopaw go to Shadowclan. Tell them of this. They'll most likely believe you even more, if you have a medicine cat with you."

I nodded, as Jaypaw and I headed to Shadowclan territory. _I just hope we make it back in time._


	5. Chapter 4: The Battle In Darkness

Chapter 4 The Battle in Darkness

"How do we know you're not lying?" hissed Russetfur. "Why would I lie?" I snapped back. Then, taking a deep breath, I added more calmly and respectfully, "I wouldn't lie about saying that about my clan, and other clans, and our warrior ancestors." I meowed.

Russetfur's amber eyes blazed, but then Blackstar walked up behind her. "What's going on?" He growled, his yellow eyes flashing.

I bowed my head to him. "Blackstar," I meowed respectfully. "I'm sorry for coming here, but there's something Jaypaw and I need to tell you."

Blackstar stared at me suspiciously. "Is there anyone else with you?" He hissed, scanning the area between Thunderclan border, and Shadowclan.

I rested my tail tip on Jaypaw's shoulder. He had a short-temper, and I didn't want him to blow out.

I whisked my tail away when I began speaking again. "No, Blackstar. I promise." I added, my amber eyes showing nothing other then respect.

Blackstar hesitated, and then nodded, as he began to walk off to Shadowclan territory. Russetfur glared at me, but waited until Jaypaw and I stepped onto the territory, and followed them to camp.

Inside the camp, there were cats walking about, and doing their business, but once they saw us, they immediately dropped everything, and glared at us hostilely.

I stared at my paws, as I followed Blackstar to his den. Jaypaw and I walked in, and then Russetfur left to go get Littlecloud.

Once they were back, I launched into the explanation about Windclan and Riverclan attacking. "I know that they're going to be attacking." I meowed. "And we're going to be completely outnumbered. So please, if you can help us—"

"Will we owe you anything?" snapped Russetfur.

I stared at her, shocked. I shook my head. "No, nothing at all. The help that you'll give us in protecting our clan will be good enough." I meowed, bowing my head to the deputy. I heard Russetfur snort, but she didn't say anything else.

I turned my gaze at Blackstar. He was thinking. He then turned to Littlecloud. "Do you think they're telling the truth?" he meowed.

Littlecloud looked over at me. "Who told you this?" he meowed.

"Spottedleaf"

Littlecloud turned his gaze back at Blackstar, and then nodded. "Spottedleaf is a respected Starclan warrior, and Thunderclan Medicine Cat. They're not lying"

Blackstar exchanged a look with his deputy, and then turned his yellow gaze at me. "Fine then." He meowed.  
>I smiled.<p>

"But," Blackstar meowed. "We don't owe Thunderclan any favors after this."

I nodded. "Of course." I meowed, bowing my head again.

"Russetfur, gather up some warriors to go back with them to their camp. And have them escorted." Blackstar ordered his deputy. Russetfur nodded, then Jaypaw and I walked out of the den.

"I can't believe you were able to convince him." Jaypaw mewed quietly as we followed Russetfur, the escorts, and the warriors out of the camp. "Blackstar's really strict, and he hardly does any favors for any cats."

I nodded, and looked on ahead. We had reached Thunderclan territory. I turned to look at the warriors that were going to help us. One of them, was a ginger tom who I recognized as Rowanclaw, and then the tortoiseshell she-cat was too familiar; Tawnypelt.

I turned to Russetfur. "Thank you so much" I meowed.

Russetfur nodded curtly, as she walked off.

Firestar nodded to the warriors. "Thank you all so much for coming." He meowed.

"Firestar!" a yowl sounded from the entrance. Out came Thornclaw, followed by the other cats on his patrol. And then, came Sol. _Dammit! I completely forgot about him! _I hissed, as I scraped my claws against the floor.

"Who is this?" Firestar asked, as he waved his tail for the Shadowclan warriors to leave him to talk with his own warriors.  
>"We found him lingering on our border" Cloudtail meowed. "He says his name is Sol, and he wants to tell us something."<p>

Firestar turned his green gaze to Sol. "Hello, Firestar. I have heard much about you." Sol meowed, his voice deep, and his yellow-amber eyes flashing.

Firestar nodded curtly. "Yes, may I ask why you were wandering on our territory?" his tone was polite, yet curt.

"I wanted to actually warn you about something." He meowed.

I then stepped in front of Firestar. "Firestar, I forgot to tell you something that Starclan told me." I emphasized the word "Starclan" as I glared over at Sol.

"What is it?" Firestar sighed.

"Can I tell you in private?"

"Sure…this way." He meowed, leaving Sol. Before we could walk any farther, Firestar waved his tail for his deputy to come. "Keep watch over Sol." He murmured to Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw nodded, as Firestar and I walked into his den.

I sat down, while Firestar did as well. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" he sighed.

"Starclan told me that the sun will vanish from view, but only for a little while. It won't disappear completely. And, that is also around the time Windclan and Riverclan will attack." I meowed.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you mention it before?" he meowed.

I looked down at the ground, not meeting his green gaze. "I…I forgot." I stammered.

I looked back up to see Firestar twitch his ear. "Alright then, is that all?" He meowed, standing up. I nodded as I followed him out of the den.

He then walked over to Sol. "Sol, what is it you wanted to tell me."

I walked off as Sol began to talk about the sun vanishing.

"What were you and Firestar talking about?" Hollypaw asked.

I hesitated. "You'll find out soon enough" I meowed.

Hollypaw huffed. "Fine then." She muttered stubbornly.

"The Sun will vanish?" cried out Berrynose, who was one of the cats gathered around to listen in on Sol and Firestar's talk.

"What?" mews of anxiety and worry spread throughout the camp like a forest fire.

"Quiet!" snapped Brambleclaw.

After Sol and Firestar had finished speaking, Sol swept his yellow gaze across all of the cats gathered outside, which was basically the whole clan. "Did Starclan tell your Medicine Cats?" he meowed, flashing his gaze at Jaypaw and Leafpool.

Firestar shook his head. "No but, they told Echopaw."

All eyes gazed on me, and I shuffled my paws anxiously.

Sol's eyes narrowed. "So they did tell you?"

Firestar nodded, his eyes narrowing as well. "Yes. If that was all you needed to talk about, then I'll have Birchfall and Echopaw escort you out of the camp" he meowed. Birchfall stepped up right when his name was called, but I hesitated before going.

When Birchfall and I got back, suddenly the whole camp was swept away in darkness. I jumped, and then realized it was the work of the Solar Eclipse.

"Does this usually happen to you?" Jaypaw asked. I squinted, as my eyes adjusted to the light. His fur was fluffed up with anxiety. I let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "Humans are used to it." I meowed my voice soft. "We call it a Solar Eclipse."

Jaypaw snorted. "Twolegs are so weird." He meowed.

"Hey! That's an insult to me!" I hissed softly, my eyes brimming with amusement.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot." He muttered, as he walked off.

I let out a sigh. _Great…did I just make an enemy out of my favorite cat in the ENTIRE series?_

"Wow! You must be really special, Echopaw!" breathed Honeypaw. I turned around to face the light brown tabby. I smiled. "Thanks…but I don't think I'm really that special." I added, my ears growing hot with embarrassment.

Honeypaw purred. "Well, you can think whatever you want to think. But _I_ think you're special! You're my best friend!" she added, rubbing her muzzle affectionately against my cheek.

I purred. "Thank you."

"When will those fox-hearts attack already?" hissed Berrynose, his claws unsheathed, and scraping against the floor.

I rolled my eyes.

I then turned my attention to the sky. It was completely black. No light in the sky at all. _Maybe Windclan won't attack…_I thought.

Just then, Lionpaw came running into the camp, panting. He had a nicked ear, and his muzzle was slashed. "Lionpaw!" gasped Brambleclaw, as he ran over to his "son". "What happened?" He meowed.

Lionpaw took a gasping breath, and then meowed. "I was on patrol with Hazeltail, Brightheart, Squirrelflight, and Sorreltail. Windclan, and Riverclan are attacking!"

Firestar nodded to his warriors, and then to the Shadowclan. "Let's go!" he yowled, as they pelted into the forest.

I sat in the hollow, waiting. I was the only apprentice chosen to stay back and defend the camp. But I know that wasn't true. It was because I barely knew any battle moves. And the ones I did know wouldn't help me in that battle.

"Someone's bored?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around, and in the dark, I could make out a light brown cat. "Leafpool?" I meowed.

Leafpool nodded, and sat down next to me. "You wish you're out there, fighting don't you?" she meowed.  
>I nodded. "I really want to protect my clan." I meowed. "To prove that I'm a loyal apprentice, and soon-to-be warrior! But…I guess I can prove that by protecting the Queen's and Kits, and Elder's here in the hollow, in case some Windclan or Riverclan cats decide to come."<p>

There was a howl sounded by the entrance, as Firestar and the other Thunderclan warriors came in. Dustpelt and Cloudtail came in, supporting Squirrelflight, who had a horrible injury.

"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool meowed worriedly, as she ran up to her sister.

"Get me cobwebs! And comfrey, goldenrod, and horsetail!" she mewed urgently. Hollypaw ran into the Medicine Den, and came back out with the supplies.

Leafpool then applied them onto Squirrelflight's wound on her side. "We need her to lay on something soft." Leafpool meowed. "Make a nest around her."

I quickly grabbed some moss in the Medicine Den, and then layed it around Squirrelflight, and put some under her. Squirrelflight's eyes were closed, and her breathing was short and quick. _She survives…I know it! _I thought, as I looked at the ginger she-cat. _But…she reveals a secret better kept hidden. _


End file.
